


Snow Angel

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Countdown to Christmas: Day 3- Snow Angel





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble came out too long to post on twitter so I decided to post it here, sigh.   
> If you guys don't already know, I have a secret twitter account where I started this Christmas drabbles project. Come find me!   
> I know it's actually Day 4 already but I fell asleep editing >:( Also, I wrote this in an hour and a half so it's not gonna be that great but still I hope it makes you smile at least once :)

Sungwoon was 8 years old when Daniel started following him around. At that time, Sungwoon was not only older but taller too.

 

Daniel’s family had just moved into the neighborhood- mom, dad, cat and a chubby 5 year old. The kids in the neighborhood all played together so Daniel and his mom had shown up to the playground one day at the request of one of the neighborhood families. They liked to build good communication throughout the neighborhood and having all the children know each other was very important.

 

Most of the kids when they were new would cry and cling to their parents even when they had siblings. Daniel was an only child but his eyes lit up seeing all the kids running around happily. Sungwoon had watched from the swings as the little boy looked up at his mother eagerly and detached his hand from hers as he ran onto the jungle gym.

 

Sungwoon officially met Daniel when the little boy fell down and none of the kids paid attention to his scraped knee. Sungwoon, as one of the older kids, took responsibility. He lifted the crying boy up, dried his tears and walked him to his home which was thankfully nearby. He introduced himself to Daniel’s mother with a polite bow and an apology for her son’s injury. He held Daniel’s hand as his knee was bandaged up and left when it was time for dinner.

 

The next day when all the kids were back at the playground after shoveling down their breakfast, Daniel attached himself to Sungwoon.

 

“Hyung is my hero!”

 

Another 8 year old would find it difficult or even annoying to have a baby follow you around but Sungwoon didn’t have a little brother. He took pride in showing the new recruit how to play and have fun. The bubbly smiles and adorable eye smiles that were always aimed at him were a bonus.

 

On Daniel’s 6th birthday in December, his parents threw him a little party. A nice mix between family and the neighborhood kids who had come to love the active and charming little boy.

 

After the party when the sky was turning dark, Sungwoon and Daniel went out to the front yard to play around in the snow. They bundled up from head to toe- Daniel reaching up on his tiptoes to sloppily put Sungwoon’s knit beanie on for him. They ran around under the light of the nearest streetlights until they were out of breath, dropping to the snow to make snow angels and puffing air out of their mouths to see how cold it really was.

 

“Hyung, I wanna be with you forever!” The newly 6 year old said enthusiastically.

 

Sungwoon smiled at his innocence. “Are you sure about that? Forever is a long time.”

 

“No!” Daniel huffed. “Forever isn’t not long enough!”

 

Sungwoon laughed at his incorrect vocabulary and vowed to teach him how to speak properly.

 

And so the years went on just like that. Sungwoon and his little brother Daniel always trailing behind him, always copying his actions. He was a great role model for Daniel and his mother _loved_ it.

 

That was until Daniel entered middle school. It became more about dancing which Sungwoon was also to blame for. He had shown the younger a movie about street dancers and Daniel’s eyes had lit up just like that first time on the playground. Sungwoon would say dancing was Daniel’s first love but Daniel would argue that _he_ was his first love. Sungwoon never thought much of that statement though. Just laughed it off and continued to encourage Daniel to dance even if it meant skipping school and breaking his mother’s heart.

 

It was during a street competition when Sungwoon was 15 that Daniel bounded up to the older with a height that already surpassed Sungwoon’s because Sungwoon was obviously a late bloomer.

 

“Hyung! I have something to tell you when this is over. Meet me by the bus stop!”

 

Sungwoon agreed, curious as to what Daniel had to say. Only assuming it had something to do with dance.

 

Somewhere along the way they stopped being big brother-little brother and moved onto best friends. The age difference proved a bit tricky sometimes but Sungwoon learned to identify with the younger just like he always had.

 

Sungwoon arrived at the bus stop before Daniel did so he sat inside avoiding the blazing sun of the spring time.

 

“Hyung!”

 

The cheerful voice came from Sungwoon’s right and he watched 13 year old Daniel with his slightly chubby face and glasses wave at him excitedly. Sungwoon waved back, always proud to be at the receiving end of the younger’s eye smiles.

 

“What did you have to tell me?”

 

“I like you, hyung.”

 

Sungwoon stared at him plainly. A confession from his best friend was absolutely not on the list of things he expected.

 

“You’re too young to feel like that.” Sungwoon once again laughed it off and ruffled the taller’s hair. “Talk to me when you’re older.”

 

Daniel ducked his head although Sungwoon knew he loved this type of rough play. “Okay! I’ll remember that!” He said but Sungwoon figured he would get over whatever this was quickly.

 

The summer Daniel was 16 was one that Sungwoon would never forget. It was their first real fight. Over a girl no less. By this point, Sungwoon had realized that he was into boys and girls and in true little brother code Daniel said he was too.

 

There was a girl that would hang out with Sungwoon when he attended Daniel’s dance battles. She was part of the scene and since Daniel had showed up, Sungwoon had been around too. The girl confessed she had been wanting to talk to him for a while but never had the chance. So one day she asked Sungwoon to get pizza with her after the battle which became a conflict of interest because it was a tradition that he and Daniel had started. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Daniel seemed a bit moody as he tagged along on this semi-date.

 

Daniel was the third wheel. Chiming in every once in a while when he got the chance to speak in-between what seemed to him as flirtation. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore and just walked away. Halfway though his pizza with a mumble of “I can’t.” Sungwoon called after him but the younger ignored him. For the first time, Sungwoon was insanely annoyed by his behavior.  

 

It led to a fight over the phone because it was too late for Sungwoon to go to Daniel’s house.

 

“Why would you be so rude?”

 

_“Why would you agree to go with her when we have a_ tradition _?”_

“That’s why I invited you! So you could hang out with us!”

 

_“Don’t you get it, hyung? I don’t want to hang out with her! I want to just be with you!”_

Sungwoon flashed back to 13 year old Daniel’s confession. The line stayed quiet with just the sounds of their breathing.

 

_“Hyung? I’m sorry.”_

“I’m sorry too, Niel.”

 

It was easy because they were friends. At least until Sungwoon turned 19. He was legally an adult. He could legally drink which encouraged Daniel to beg him to buy beer and drink them in the secrecy of their rooms.

 

Daniel finally got Sungwoon to agree and it was an event that only happened once. Once because it was enough to have Sungwoon question everything.

 

“Hyunggggg,” Daniel slurred. He was spinning around in Sungwoon’s desk chair making Sungwoon dizzy.

 

“Stop spinning.” Sungwoon moaned from the bed. He covered his eyes. Sungwoon’s parents weren’t home and they were both drunk.

 

Daniel took another sip directly from the soju bottle and then stumbled to Sungwoon’s bed. He landed with his body half crushing the older’s.

 

Sungwoon groaned and weakly pushed at his shoulders eventually letting his arm flop around the younger’s back in defeat. Daniel flipped his head so he was staring right at Sungwoon.

 

This was Sungwoon’s little brother. The five year old who wanted his hand to be held when he had a booboo on his knee. This was the six year old who wanted to be with him forever even though forever wasn’t not enough. The sixteen year old boy who had turned into a handsome young man who somewhere along the lines made Sungwoon’s heart beat in a way that he felt it shouldn’t be.

 

When Daniel pushed up onto his elbows and pulled Sungwoon’s bottom lip between his own, Sungwoon let him. He let Daniel kiss him until his mother knocked on the door and he smashed their foreheads together in a panic to hide the soju and beer bottles.

 

“I’m sorry.” Daniel repented afterwards, but with only a slight remorse because there was a grin on his relaxed face.

 

“For what?” Sungwoon asked, peeking at the window where his mother was watching them say goodbye.

 

“For getting us in trouble.” Grounded for 2 weeks, the both of them. Sungwoon’s mom had called Daniel’s mom.

 

“Oh.”

 

Daniel took one step off the front porch. In a lower voice he said, “I’m not sorry for the other thing.”

 

Everything stayed the same between them surprisingly. They never spoke of what happened that night they got drunk. Nor did it ever happen again. The only difference came in the gravitational pull that became more apparent between Sungwoon and Daniel. As children, it was a need to have their brother around. As teenagers, it was indescribably something more.

 

It became more natural for Daniel to drop his arm around Sungwoon’s shoulder when they were walking or just chatting with friends. Easier for Sungwoon to hold Daniel’s hand when it sat splayed over his heart when the younger back hugged him.

 

It was Daniel’s birthday again- his 17th birthday in December- when they were laying in the snow after making snow angels and were puffing air out of their mouths to see how cold it was.

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m older now.”

 

Sungwoon felt a chill throughout his body but it wasn’t because of the temperature. “You’re still too young.” He answered defensively.

 

“I’ve known you all my life.” Sungwoon heard the smile in Daniel’s voice and faced the newly 17 year old. “Hyung, I wanna be with you forever.”

 

Sungwoon was 19 years old when he permanently etched Daniel’s name into his heart.

 

“Me too.”


End file.
